


Their Lamentations Have Ascended

by jane_potter



Category: Christian Myth & History, The Bible
Genre: Angels, Bibleslash, Biblical References, Fallen Angels, Historical, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_potter/pseuds/jane_potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remixing of the events of the Book of Enoch. When Azazel leaves Heaven for the lusts of Earth, Raphael attempts to make him stop--and it is for this jealousy that the world is destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Lamentations Have Ascended

**Author's Note:**

> Every year, at least one person does Bible smut in the biblical style, and this year I guess it was me, since there were only two Bible prompts (D:) and I actually knew and loved one of the pairings.

And so it was in the days of Jared that the Watchers descended, in all two hundred; and found upon the earth the children of men, who had flesh as ripe as that fruit which first tempted Eve. And the Watchers were tempted.

And the Watchers lusted for what they saw, and none more so than Azazel, who said unto his kindred, "Come, and see what it is they do? Why should we choose from among them only wives when they indeed are so free with whom they lay?"

Some chose wives from among the daughters of men, and begat children who were the giants of old; and some did not choose wives but kept their company with men, whom they loved in equal measure; and some chose from among their companions the special few whom they loved, and were loved by, and the Watchers taught them much knowledge to make their lives better. And no angel did these things more than Azazel.

When Samyaza said unto him, "Look how many tents there are around yours; and how many who lay claim to your bed," Azazel replied, "Why then should I not be the love of five hundred tents and ten hundred children of men? You cannot say I did not agree to do this deed, and leave you alone to pay the penalty of a great sin."

For it was true that Azazel had known many women, and many men, and turned away no one who lusted for him. His hands had made two hundred glad, and his mouth four hundred more; and his body he had used to make glad more bodies than were grains of sand in an hourglass, it seemed, or stars at night. They came unto him and they knew him, and were made glad of it; and when they committed fornication, Azazel let his body be used in every way they could want: with screaming and with exalting; with bindings and with silk; with gentle hands and with teeth and with fists; and with tinctures and oils that made the blood burn.

And more Azazel did: he lay with one man, and with two at once: so that one man had his mouth and one his body, or so that he had the body of one as the other had Azazel's body, or so that both shared his body together. And he lay with many men, and with men and women together, and committed as many acts of fornication as he could, until at last all men and women lay in exhaustion and there was not one left strong enough to know Azazel a single time more.

So spake Azazel, and then men came unto Azazel’s tent, saying to Samyaza, “We wouldst know him again: come out, fine beast, great angel of lust--”: and Azazel went.

And then Raphael heard the exaltation of Azazel, and looked down from Heaven and saw the many whom Azazel made glad with hands and mouth and body. And he saw that they could not make Azazel faint with gladness as they did so, nor make him cry to the gates of Heaven in supplication, saying, "Merciful host, hand of God, I have been made low and weak, and my strength is no more; stop, I pray you, stop and let me rest at your feet, naked and open before you as before God."

And Raphael saw that it had been long years since Azazel had said these things unto him, and Raphael saw that the children of men were not worthy of Azazel.

And he went to the Lord of the ages and said, "Thou seest what Azazel hath done," and gave many of the crimes of the Watchers, and the pleas of the souls who had cried up to the gates of Heaven because of the lawlessness and bloodshed of the giants, children of the Watchers, who had begun to defile the whole earth. "And Thou knowest all things before they come to pass, and Thou seest these things and Thou dost suffer them, and Thou dost not say to me what I am to do to them in regard to these."

And the Lord said, "The whole earth will be destroyed."

And the Lord said, "Bind Azazel hand and foot, and cast him into the darkness: And place upon him rough and jagged rocks, and let him abide there for ever, and cover his face that he may not see light."

And Raphael went before the feet of the Lord and wept: but the Lord would not speak again.

So Raphael went unto Enoch, and unfolded all these things to him, and said, "Go, therefore, and declare this to the Watchers of Heaven, and to Azazel: my word to him."

And Enoch went unto the tents where dwelled Azazel in gladness and fornication, and said: "Azazel, thou shalt have no peace: a severe sentence has gone forth against thee to put thee in bonds because of all the works of godlessness and unrighteousness and sin which thou hast shown to men."

When Enoch spake to the Watchers all together, they were afraid; and some were seized by trembling; and some wept; but Azazel did not.

And Azazel went out into the desert to wait.

Before the next day Raphael descended into the desert which was Dudael, and came unto Azazel.

"Wherefore did you send me your word?" asked Azazel: but Raphael answered not.

"Wherefore does the Lord send such forces against me?" asked Azazel.

And Raphael answered, "You have sinned, and fallen, and defiled yourself."

"Wherefore was the Lord told of this, and prompted to act? He saw it, and suffered it, but now he suffers it no more."

And Raphael could not answer.

Azazel said, "I have not defiled myself: there was no sin."

And Raphael said, "You have defiled yourself with man."

And Raphael could hear no more of Azazel's words, nor look upon his face, and so he took the instruments which had been made in Heaven, iron chains of immeasurable weight, and lifted them to Azazel's neck: but Azazel gave no struggle. And he bore Azazel down to the ground, and held him there in the sand, and locked the chains around Azazel's wrists: but Azazel gave no struggle. And he made an opening in the desert, and bound the chains to the rocks deep in the earth, and bound Azazel to the rocks, and tied down the hands that had made two hundred glad: but Azazel gave no struggle, and kissed Raphael on the mouth.

And Raphael said, "I will not be defiled," but Azazel said, "I am not defiled."

And he kissed Raphael on the mouth again, saying, "I cannot make you sin: are we not both holy?"

And so Raphael held down the hands that had made two hundred glad, and kissed the mouth that had made glad four hundred more, and moved his body against Azazel in the sand. There Azazel made Raphael glad with the kisses of his mouth, and the love of his body, and knew Raphael as men know one another, and as angels know one another. Tenderness they wrought, and mercy, and sweetness like the nectar of flowers and the milk of Eden. Raphael made Azazel as naked as one beneath the eye of the Lord, and cleaved him open, and made them both cry out in pleasure: and all this time Raphael wept more tears than the numbers of all the men and women that Azazel had ever made glad, until they both were sated and could move no more.

And Azazel turned his flushing cheek and kissed Raphael's brow, which Raphael had laid against him, and Azazel said, "Now cover me with darkness, and yourself as well: or go back to the feet of the Lord and beg there in shame for tolerance, for you are defiled as well as I."


End file.
